Earth-119147
History Pre-Age of Britain Earth-918 was identical to Earth-616, the Multiverses' "Template Universe", up until several months after the 'Age of Ultron' crisis. Kang the Conqueror launched an attack on all the most powerful countries, having used his time travel to set up his weapons in the 1960's. When the heroes of that Earth discovered Kang had done this, they decided to send someone back in time to stop him from planting his weapons. Brian Braddock volunteered, and went back using Dr Doom's Time Machine. He arrived in late 1964, and confronted Kang. Their fight was seen by all the governments due to various news channels having filmed it. Kang was seen as a threat of unknown origin, but Brian's costume gave away that he was British. The British powers were accused of creating super soldiers, and several governments became cautious, even though Britain stated it wasn't them. The massive change in history caused the creation of a new reality, with Earth-918 continuing under the control of Kang. The creation of the new reality meant that the time travel didn't work, as it was set to the 'present' of Earth-918, and was unable to cross realities, leaving Brian trapped in the new reality. World War III The fear some countries had gained of Britain led to the assassination of the Prime Minister of England at the time, Harold Wilson. The assassin was captured and tortured into admitting who he was acting on behalf of. The man claimed to be acting on behalf of Germany, which led to a missile attack by Britain against Germany. Germany retaliated, but a hack in the missile control system caused three of the seven missiles to go off of their intended course. One of these missiles hit Washington DC, one hit Manhattan, and the third one hit Paris. Majority of the world were shocked by this, and believed Germany pretended to have been hacked to cover an attack. The post-World War II reputation didn't help, and an alliance was formed between France, America and England, who put in place a hostile takeover of the German Government, destroying the country's military outposts, and storming Berlin. Countries picked sides, and an all-out war took place. It was during all the fighting that the 'Mutants' became public knowledge after Max Eisenhardt used his magnetokinesis to turn a horde of missiles away from Brooklyn. The American government released their files on Mutants to their allies, and asearch began to find all Mutants who could help them in the war. Charles Xavier, a Mutant who had gained a foothold as a politician during the second year of war, was revealed to be a Mutant, and asked to help the military communicate with soldiers in the field. However, he was unable to make mass communications among soldiers, which led to the creation of Cerebro, a 'telepathic enhancer' that would allow him to psychically connect with large numbers of soldiers. This gave the 'United Entente' an edge over the 'Alliance of Nations', as not only could they communicate with soldiers to change plans, but Charles could also reach into the minds of their enemies to discover plans. Mutant Raid When word got out that the United Entente was utilising 'Mutants', Germany sent assassins to kill all the Mutants they could. Charles Xavier was almost killed, but he realised the assassin was there just in time and shut down his mind. He warned the government, and they protected all the most valuable Mutants. Max's 'bodyguard' turned out to be a German, and got close to killing him, but Max's rage amplified his powers and he controlled the trace amounts of metal in his blood and tore him apart. When Germany heard of this, they began to fear the Mutants, and instead retreated their assassins. A man called Robert Windsor helped the United Entente create weapons of mass destruction in an attempt to wipe out the ther side and end the war, since negotiation had become impossible. Nathaniel harvested the dead bodies of the Mutants Germany had successfully killed, and used their X-Gene as part of the weapons, to make a 'living bomb' that manifested the powers of the Mutants that made it, which included a fair number of Alpha-levels, and a single Omega-level. Charles Xavier had on several occasions attempted to reach into Robert's mind, being suspicious of him, but was unable to. But during the launch preparations, Robert's mind opened for a few seconds, allowing Charles to see in. He discovered 'Robert' was actually called Nathaniel Essex, and had built the living bomb so that the shell would explode in the lower atmosphere and spread the X-Gene into the air to create more Mutants. Nathaniel had taken the X-Genes and replicated them thousands of times over. Charles redirected the thoughts from Nathaniel to the general, who Charles then learnt was part of it. They'd planned to explode the bomb over Britain so that they would have more Mutants as soldiers, but was told by Charles that the wind currents would most likely blow them across Europe, and potentially into Germany. The general attempted to stop the launch, but was unsuccessful, and instead had the control team try to divert it so it lands in the ocean. They failed, and the rocket propelling the bomb cut out, causing it to fall into London. The highly-concentrated X-Gene killed everyone within a half-mile radius, but beyond that a number of people manifested powers over the following weeks. The insects eating the dead bodies of the people overloaded with the X-Gene were incompatible to manifest powers, but as the food chain cycled through the X-Gene came into food supplies, which were shipped to their allies. Unknowingly they were exposing their soldiers to the X-Gene, which thanks to Nathaniel's work bonded to their DNA upon contact. Utopia Due to Nathaniel having been acting under the General's orders, he wasn't charged with anything and continued his work on weapons. The next few months were spent tracking down Germany's military leaders, who had not been present during the storming of Berlin. The rise in the Mutant population put fear into the United Entente's enemies, and the two-year war came to an end when those countries began surrendering. However, Nathaniel had other plans, and went back to calling himself 'Sinister'. Overnight he disappeared, along with his research and the left-over X-Gene solution. A search was put into place, but after two months he wasn't found. He had in fact taken his research and headed to Manhattan, New York, where he replicated the X-Gene again, and released it into the water supplies. When people began manifesting powers, the American government decided that a Mutant population that dense was too dangerous, and blocked off the whole area. Sinister held a conference, where he revealed himself to have been the one who made them what they are, and he was praised. The X-Gene had not only made them stronger with the various powers, but it also made them a lot healthier. Since they had been cut off from the rest of the world, they decided to establish themselves as a separate nation, which they called 'Utopia'. The geokinetics and the aquakinetics worked together to break the island away and take it into international waters. A giant rock pillar was formed to keep the new nation afloat. Max Eisenhardt travelled to the new nation two weeks later when he heard about it, and helped Sinister sort out a government system. The people elected Max as the President, and he proved to make a great difference. The crime rate had dropped since the 'X-Miracle', but Max managed to completely wipe out the criminals by imprisoning them in a prison off-shore, that he had constructed with metal and was supported by a rock pillar, just like Utopia. Farms were formed and what was once a relatively small area became a vast network of islands. Category:Realities